Dental professionals use a wide variety of materials in maintaining, improving or otherwise treating dental health. These include for example, dental restorative composites and amalgams, adhesives, cements, veneers, impression and registration materials, endodontic obturation materials, and the like. It is often the case that a successful dental procedure requires precise and complete application of such materials to fill spaces and voids, to flow properly, to maintain a suitable viscosity and to otherwise maintain a proper consistency for adequate handling and application by the practitioner.
The present invention provides for improvements in such techniques and the handling of such dental materials.